


The Sun Doesn't Always Shine

by tonysta_k



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chronic Illness, Fluff, M/M, Poor immune system, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: “Oh god are you okay?” Gerard pants, sitting down and pulling a tight smile.“I’ve been better,” Frank says, but then he thinks about it, and shrugs. “Actually, I probably haven’t been any better,” he grins, but the smile falls from his face when he sees the worried expression on Gerard’s face. He leans up to rub some paint off Gerard’s chin, wincing at a pain in his upper arm and laying back down. “I’ll be fine, promise,” he says, even though he isn't able to guarantee it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkiaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/gifts).



> Based off a prompt from shitty aus tumblr.
> 
> Lowkey gifted to Tara (who finally got an account on here!) because they go through shit every day, and are extremely inspiration!

_Having a shitty immune system fucking sucks,_ Frank thinks as he lays in bed, not having enough energy to sit up. He’s hooked up to an IV drip and other machines, and it would intimidate him if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s been like this all his life. He moves his phone from his chest to hold in front of his face, scrolling through his Facebook, even if the nurses told him to rest. You see, the thing is, yes, these nurses and doctors are trained professionals and know what’s best for these types of situations in general, but Frank knows his body better than anyone else. He knows what’s going to help his body and what’s useless to even try. Besides, he can’t rest, because he knows that Gerard’s rushing over, probably out of his mind with worry.

They’ve only been dating for a month, and they only knew each other for about two weeks prior to Gerard asking Frank out. Frank had warned Gerard that he’s got a crappy immune system, but Gerard had just shrugged it off, not realising the severity of it. Not many people do though, and Frank wasn’t mad - where’s the logic in that?

Frank’s locking his phone when the door of his room swings open, making him jump even though he saw it happen. Gerard steps in with a bunch of flowers in his hands. He’s wearing his black painting shirt, the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He rushes over to Frank and Frank sees the paint smeared across Gerard’s lower arms and forehead.

“Oh god are you okay?” Gerard pants, sitting down and pulling a tight smile.

“I’ve been better,” Frank says, but then he thinks about it, and shrugs. “Actually, I probably haven’t been any better,” he grins, but the smile falls from his face when he sees the worried expression on Gerard’s face. He leans up to rub some paint off Gerard’s chin, wincing at a pain in his upper arm and laying back down. “I’ll be fine, promise,” he says, even though he isn't able to guarantee it.

Gerard lets out a sniffle, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. “I didn’t realise-”

Frank cuts him off, “How bad it was? No one does, don’t feel bad.”

Gerard shakes his head, “But I should have-”

“Should have what?” Frank asks with a raised eyebrow. “Gotten me sick somehow to see what you should expect?” He watches Gerard bow his head. “Don’t feel bad, just know that this isn’t the worst I can be. There have been worse times, and there have been better.”

Gerard kisses Frank’s knuckles. “I know you don’t like the whole ‘I’ll never leave you’ shit, but I’ll be here for you as long as you know me.”

Frank smiles softly. Gerard knows him so well, that even though he can’t improve this situation to a huge degree, he can make Frank feel just a little bit better. “Kiss my cheek,” he says. “I don’t want you to catch anything I might have, but I need some more affection than fifth grade hand-holding.”

Gerard chuckles and stands up, leaning down to press a kiss to each of Frank’s cheeks, as well as rub their noses together.

Frank’s basically beaming with happiness from the fact he’s getting attention. He keeps his hand in Gerard’s as the male sits down. “Thank you for the flowers, by the way. Mom will probably take them home, the nurses worry I’ll develop an allergy.”

Gerard starts to panic. “Shit, should I take them back out?”

Frank shakes his head, “Pass them here,” he says, watching Gerard hesitantly give him the flowers. Although it physically pains him, Frank sticks the bouquet of flowers in his face and takes a large sniff. He drops them next to him on the bed, laughing at Gerard’s weirded out expression. “There, now if I do die from them, at least I got to smell them.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Frank laughs, which is followed by a yawn. He rubs his eyes with the heel of his free hand, turning his head to smile at Gerard. “I think I’m gonna sleep, but don’t leave, please. I want to wake up to someone.”

Gerard nods his head. “Of course, no worries. Get some rest.”

Frank shuts his eyes, his lips working up into a natural smile as he feels the pad of Gerard’s thumb rubbing over the skin of Frank’s hand. Frank feels himself start to drop off to sleep, and decides that maybe the nurses here do know what they’re on about when they tell Frank to rest, and that he should listen to them more. But then he feels Gerard kiss the tip of his nose and whisper sweet words, and Frank thinks _nah, I know what’s best for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Frank's condition is a combination of an undiagnosed chronic illness and other health implications.
> 
> Also, this was not made in order to romantise chronic illnesses (or any illnesses) or to suggest that your problems (health or otherwise related) can be completely cured by a partner and their actions.


End file.
